The present invention relates to sanitary devices and in particular to a portable sanitary apparatus for picking up and facilitating disposal of dog litter.
In recent years, much emphasis has been placed on improving the environment in large urban areas. In many cities, an expanding dog population has created environmental health problems which have led Government Officials to place strict controls on dog owners and urge that owners clean up after their animals.
In the past, it has been a known practice for one to pick up dog litter by using a scoop or shovel which then requires that the scoop or shovel be cleaned after the dog litter is disposed of. There is a definite need for a device to pick up the dog litter without the dog feces coming into contact with the device itself and thereby eliminating the need for the device to be cleaned.